dccufandomcom_pl-20200216-history
DC Extended Universe
DC Extended Universe – (pol. Wydzielone uniwersum DC) to franczyza obejmująca wszystkie filmy DC od 2013 roku. Zapoczątkowana filmem Człowiek ze Stali. Zaliczyła 2-roczną przerwę, gdyż dopiero w 2016 roku wróci do kin. Powstaje we współpracy z właścicielem DC Comics - Warner Bros. Historia Po raz pierwszy plotka o łączonym uniwersum DC pojawiła się w 1995 roku, gdy DC miało rzekomo połączyć swoją rozwijającą się filmową serię o Batmanie z upadłą już od 10 lat, serią o Supermanie. Pojawiły się pogłoski o filmie World's Finest z dwoma bohaterami w rolach głównych. Niestety w 1995 roku odtwórca roli Supermana - Christopher Reeve, uległ wypadkowi i został sparaliżowany od pasa w dół. Poza tym, ikoniczny odtwórca roli Batmana, także zrezygnował z serii, po tym gdy obrała ona bardziej komediowy ton. Jego miejsce zajął Val Kilmer, jednak nie dorównał w rozpoznawalności i uwielbieniu fanów Keatonowi. W 1997 roku zakończono serię o Batmanie filmem Batman & Robin, a 9 lat później Superman z nowym aktorem - Brandonem Routhem, również zakończył serię sięgającą korzeniami lat 70. Następne plotki pojawiły się gdy Marvel wystartował ze swoim filmowym uniwersum w 2008 roku, kiedy to DC wypuściło film Mroczny Rycerz. Jednak od razu zrezygnowano z bazowania uniwersum na Trylogii Mrocznego Rycerza, ponieważ szybko pozbyła się wielu ważnych wrogów Batmana - Ra'sa al Ghula, Two-Face'a, a śmierć aktora grającego Jokera - Heatha Ledgera, jeszcze bardziej przypieczętowała decyzję. W 2011 roku postanowiono zacząc uniwersum od filmu Green Lantern. NIestety, nie tylko został chłodno odebrany, ale również nie zarobił na siebie. Mimo tego nie poddawano się - po premierze filmu Dark Knight Rises, miały zostac zaczęte zdjęcia do filmu Justice League Mortal - w tym samym uniwersum co Green Lantern, niestety dzień przed zdjęciami, wszystko się rozpadło. W 2013 roku, wychodzi film Człowiek ze Stali i mimo tego że zebrał różne recenzje, zarobił na tyle, by DC mogło potwierdzić swoje uniwersum i podać plan na następne filmy, które mają wyjść. Filmy * Człowiek ze Stali - 2013 * Batman v Superman: Świt Sprawiedliwości - 2016 * Suicide Squad (film) - 2016 * Wonder Woman (film) - 2017 * Justice League - Part One - 2017 * The Flash (film) - 2018 * Batman (film) * Aquaman (film) - 2018 * Shazam (fim) - 2019 * Justice League Part Two Reszta Poniżej lista filmów zapowiedzianych, lecz bez dokładnej daty premiery lub niepotwierdzonych. * Człowiek ze Stali 2 * Lobo * Justice League Dark * Sandman * Hawkman * Green Arrow: Escape from Super Max Seriale Trwające/Zakończone * The Arrow - tworzy razem z serialem The Flash, uniwersum CW i potwierdzone zostało że jest oddzielne od DCCU. * The Flash - jw. * Gotham - przed premierą serialu, twórcy powiedzieli że nie ma nic wspólnego z DCCU. * Constantine - W 2015 dołączył do uniwersum CW. * Supergirl - Pojawia się tam inna wersja Supermana, co wyklucza powiązanie z DCCU W produkcji * Titans * Krypton Obsada Ciekawostki * DC zapowiedziało że obok wielkich hitów, które zostały już zapowiedziane, będzie wypuszczać co roku, dwa filmy z mniejszym budżetem i mniejszymi bohaterami. Kategoria:DC Cinematic Universe